Showing his Love
by WWESpongefan
Summary: This is just an idea that I woke up with this morning. This is a short story about how Spongebob is too shy to tell Sandy how he feels about her. He needed to tell her so he thought of a creative way of doing it.


**(This is just an idea that I woke up with this morning. This is a short story about how Spongebob is too shy to tell Sandy how he feels about her. He needed to tell her so he thought of a creative way of doing it.)**

**Showing his Love**

He had loved her for years, but was always too shy to tell her. They have been best friends for over ten years; at this point he was afraid that was all they were going to be. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but how do you go about telling her?

One day he had an idea, he thought to himself: What if I tell her, by using a video? I could send her the video and then I could come over to her house secretly while she is watching it. She may get mad at me for that, but I'm going to risk it.

So he made a recording of himself and made a video, it was one of those VHS tapes. The next step was to send it in the mail along with flowers for her. This step took a day or two, but when Sandy finally received it Spongebob hid behind her tree and waited while she watched it.

Her first thoughts on receiving it made her wonder because there was no address on it from where it came so she was curious as to who it was that was sending her flowers and a VHS tape. She did love the flowers; she smelled them and put them in a vase of water.

She had a television that played VHS tapes. She liked to watch television while sitting at her picnic table so she rolled out her television, put the tape in and pressed play. When she saw Spongebob on her screen she wondered why he made a VHS tape. She soon got her answer.

"Hello there, I bet you're wondering something right now. You're probably wondering why is he talking to me from a VHS tape and why didn't he just call me or come talk to me himself? I can explain that to you. Let's say that a guy and a girl are really good friends. He's wanted to tell her something for a really long time but has always been to shy.

There was a brief pause like he knew Sandy would say something.

"We've been friends for over ten years; he never seemed shy around me before." Says Sandy.

Then he goes on in the video.

"Why would he be shy towards her? Simply because things change over time. More specifically his feelings have changed towards her. As the years have gone by they have grown quite close as friends. Sure there were ups and downs, but there was never a time when he stopped caring about her."

There was a moment of silence as she looked at him waiting to continue. She was taking in every word.

"If there was ever a time where he hurt her he is truly sorry for it; he believes that no matter what happens they will always remain good friends, but that's not really good enough for him."

It was as if the image in the screen was staring right into her soul.

"Smart, athletic, beautiful… those are just a few words that a guy would use to tell her that he loves her. That's right… this guy wants to be so much more than just friends… he loves her with all of his heart. So much to the point where he would die for her if necessary. He waits… waits to get enough courage to tell her how he feels. It doesn't seem right to keep something like that from her, but he always has the fear of rejection. Then again now that he thinks about it he doesn't care if she doesn't love him, he will still love her forever."

Sandy was shocked. He was basically telling her that he loved her.

"Now this is the time where you listen to me, but turn around."

She does just this. She turns around to see Spongebob holding something. She continued to listen to his voice on the video.

"If by some chance she loved him back and if by some chance that this ring fit her… Do you think she would marry him?"

The video ends… She is speechless but smiles as he shows her the ring and starts to put it on her finger.

"Would she?" Asks Spongebob.

The ring was a perfect fit around her finger. She looked at it, then at him. She smiled with tears in her eyes then said the one word that he had been waiting for.

"Yes." Says Sandy.

A few months go by, wedding bells can be heard. Both the bride and groom were nervous, but excited. It would be the day that they would be united as one if they choose to do so.

The groom was waiting as his bride comes down the aisle. He had never seen such beauty, he shed a few tears.

As they say their vows and exchange rings the big question arrives. "Do you take him/her to be your lawfully wedded wife/husband?

There was a moment of silence in the room as they smiled at each other they both say "I do."

Then came the challenging part… She held her breath for a moment, removed her helmet and kissed him. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds since she needed air. She put her helmet back on and drained the water then the whole crowd began their roar of cheers. Everyone was happy for the newlyweds, but the happiest people there that day was the newlywed husband and wife. It will always be known as the happiest day of their lives.

**The End**

**(Sorry if it is too short)**


End file.
